Liberations (JCX)
A liberation is mission type in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange series'.' Unlike previous Just Cause installations, "liberated" settlements, provinces and regions of Nova Kyungastan could be easily recaptured by the enemy forces, if certain conditions are met. Since this time Rodriguez Rico fights a Superpower-backed nation, the liberations are also much more complex and consist of many stages, before a "solid control" over the region is achieved. gunner shooting at enemy ground forces.]] Liberations at Kyungastani archipelago Stage A: Destabilization Not every Region has to be "destabilized" before it can be captured, but there are many places in Kyungastan that could not be taken by brute force alone. This includes large military bases, province capitals, CENTCOMs and Koska island as a whole. Such locations are protected by gravity repulsion systems, orbital defense grids or pwerful FOWs. To disable those, certain missions should be completed prior to later stages of the liberation. Stage B: Sabotage This stage must be completed at all Difficulties (except "Normal") to proceed for settlement capture. Not all sabotage targets must be destroyed to complete this stage; normally, it's 30% for a village or small base, 70% for a town, city and medium base and it only takes largest of military installations to be fully, 100% sabotaged to be taken over. However, at AIREX Difficulty, every settlement requires a 100% sabotage before a takeover could happen. "Sabotage" requires destruction of military assets, such as fuel tanks, barracks, satellite uplink antennas, ammunition warehouses, electric generators and so on. While it could be done "the hard way", it's highly recommended to use artillery, airstrikes or heavy support available via Command Points. Since artillery could be fired by using mini-map, most "assets" could be destroyed from great distances by a combination of precision strikes and aerial recon, that highlights targets on the mini-map. Note: small hardpoints, such as fueling stations, only require the "sabotage" stage to be taken over. They become utterly destroyed, and could not be used by United Democratic Opposition or the USMC afterwards. Stage C: Assault Assault stage is somewhat identical to Just Cause 1 "liberations", but requires more tactical approach rather then simply knocking down barricades. Assassinating friendly forces, be it the UDO or the Marines, mostly consists of tasks such as outflanking enemy armor, capturing some heavily defended buildings or killing enemy commanding officers. Sometimes Rodriguez Rico has to provide air support for ground forces. If a good progress is made and friendly casualties are not too high, enemy's Command Center must be taken instead of simply "raising the flag". At this point, settlement's Commander or Governor will try to flee either by a ground vehicle or a helicopter, always properly escorted. Rodriguez Rico can choose to kill the Governor or let him go. Killing them lowers the enemy morale, crippling reinforcement rates in the region. Letting the Governor go boosts Rodriguez Rico's Reputation. After dealing with a Commander, the settlement Defense Grid has to be hacked (which is identical in raising flags mechanics-wise), and the takeover is finally finished. Possible settlement reconquest However, if only minimum requirements for Sabotage were met (like leaving 70% of the enemy's military assets), or friendly forces suffered heavy casualties, or some specific decisions were made during Campaign missions (such as not saving Marine Staging Base), regions and entire provinces could be recaptured by the enemy. At AIREX Difficulty, they could also be reconquered if frontline is formed incorrectly. For example, if a town was "liberated" deep inside enemy territory, friendly forces guarding it will be cut off supplies and reinforcements, surrounded and easily wiped out. Thankfully, Sheldon will give advises on how to form a proper line of defense and what regions should be liberated first, if asked for. Liberations at Black Hand Air Exchange Complex nod.]] At AirEx facility, "liberations" are separate, unique "side missions" for every nod, area and/or command stations of the said Complex. They are relatively short, though. Most of them require sneaking to some kind of device, computer network or vehicle depot and neutralize their ability to operate, similar to CENTCOM "missions" in Just Cause 3. After the area is "captured", a small contingent of the Agency Shadow Operatives will be delivered to secure it by the UV15 Galactor VTOLs. Category:Content Category:Features Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange